Wish Upon A Star
by Sky Melodies
Summary: Each camper wishes upon a star. Some wish for love, others money, others for something that they really desire! She scared everyone on the show, what can Eva wish for?
1. Bridgette

**This might have already been done, but I havn't seen anything, so here it is! Either ever day or every other day (and hey, maybe twice in a day!) I plan to update this. I have a BUNCH of character's wish already thought of, but if I need help, I'll ask you guys :D**

* * *

I was at the salon when he called. He said I work too hard, and need a break. I didn't fight him when he dropped me off. I knew I needed this as much as anybody. Sometimes, I need a little pamper time. I spend enough time at the Animal Shelter caring for animals, sometimes it's nice for you to be cared for.

I reached for my phone in the robe-like piece of cloth they gave me to wear. They at least gave me a pocket. I grabbed my phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe. I was thinking. You know, since your getting yourself all pretty and stuff, how about we go to a fancy restaurant? I got my paycheck the other day," Said a voice I was so familiar with.

"Alright Geoff! You chose the ethics. Make it a surprise!" I was growing fond of the idea of going to dinner.

Then a silence came.

"Ethics is the type of food, sweetie. Chinese, French, Mexican, get what I'm saying here?" I might have been a little annoyed that I had to explain that to him. He may not be the brightest, but I love him anyways.

"What about Italian? I know how much you love pasta!" he remembered that!? I felt a little proud of him that he remembered that about me.

"Sounds good to me!" I was excited about this. It wasn't everyday we went out to someplace fancy.

"Do you mind taking the bus or taxi, Bridgy? I'm real busy with the car," Geoff asked. I honestly didn't like the bus. It always smelled and made me feel a unsafe. But this was for Geoff.

"Sure. The taxi can't be that bad, right?" I tried to make a slight joke about it.

"Alright. Bye Bridgette. I'll call you later to tell you where it is," he hung up. I didn't even had a chance to tell him bye!

I folded my phone back and placed it back into my pocket. I walked over to a lady at a desk, located at the front of the store. I paid for what service I had done and left. I waited outside of the salon and waved for a taxi to come. As I saw one slowly coming towards me, I jumped into the back seat.

"Hi! Would you mind taking me to Cherry Bush Apartments?"

"Yessum!" a man said, with a French Accent.

...

As I got into the apartment that Geoff and I shared, I quickly ran to the closet in my bedroom. I needed a dress. This wasn't going to be a jean and hoodie night. I looked at the far end corner of my closet. I only had about three dresses, and I only wore each about twice.

"Not wearing that one," I quietly whispered, passing the black dress I wore once to my great-grandfather's funeral. That left me with only two. My light powder blue one, and one that was a shade of lime green.

"How about the blue?" I was talking to myself. I quickly ran to the bathroom to put the dress on.

It was about knee length, strapless, but boy, did it look cute on me! I grabbed a shawl I had for years now, and wrapped it around my upper-half. It wasn't white, but maybe creamish colored.

Now, I was going to play with my hair. I untied it from the ponytail I had it in, and shook my head to get it lose. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair a couple times before I separated it and put it in a french-braid.

Just when I was about done, I got a call from Geoff.

"Hey, babe! Are you almost ready? I got us reservations to _Perfezionare le Memorie_ at seven thirty. So, I'll meet you there!" he hung up on me again! But it didn't matter. I knew where the restaurant was, heck, I was the one nagging him to take me there! I thought of the name of the restaurant. I used to take Italian about a year or two ago when I was in school. It meant something, but I couldn't remember. I looked at the wall clock, it read six thirty. I knew the drive to the restaurant would take about thirty minutes, so I quickly sorted through my make-up and jewelery.

I grabbed the pair of diamond earrings Geoff got me for my Nineteenth birthday about seven months ago. Then, I grabbed my mascara and light red lipstick and put it on. By the time I was done, I still had about fifteen minutes before I really needed to leave, but I left anyways. So what if I would be early? It's better than being late!

...

I got to the restaurant at about seven fifteen, and as I got out of the taxi that I paid for, I noticed Geoff was there, dressed in a tux (but still in his cow-boy hat) looking the other way from me.

"Geoff!" I ran and hugged him before I kissed him softly on the lips. Then, I laughed, reaching for a tissue I had in my purse for when I kissed him, a little lipstick got on his lips.

"Hey babe! You look good!" his eyes looked up and down my down my body. I did a little twirl like they do on the fashion shows when they are fully done with a make-over on somebody.

"Thanks, Geoffy. You know, you don't look to bad yourself!" I said in a playful tone. "Look at the star!" I pointed at the only star that was out tonight. It was very bright, maybe that's why it caught my eye.

"Make a wish!" I felt him put his arms around my waist.

"Star bright, shine bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," I slowly chanted and closed my eyes. I heard Geoff repeat me. I thought of all the things I could wish for. But then realized, Geoff has already made most of my wishes come true. With him, I had love. The one thing that I really only needed.

_I wish he proposes soon_ I think. A small smile came from the thought of him asking to marry me.

"Did you make your wish?" he asked me. I realized that my eyes were still closed.

"Yep," I say then quickly kissed his cheek. This time, my lipstick didn't rub off.

Geoff checked his watch. "Time to go in, ready?" he asked. He put his left arm in such a way that I could wrap my arm around his.

"You bet!" I was excited. I wrapped my right arm around his.

I remembered the name of the restuant. _Perfect Memories_

Little did I know, my wish would be granted soon. Real soon.

* * *

**Since this was Bridgette's, I kinda_ have _to do Geoff next! Please review, I really want to know what you guys think of this story!**


	2. Geoff

I planned this day for months now. I would send Bridgette to the salon in order to give me time the make tonight special. She would have no idea this would be coming. No matter what anyone says, I am pretty smart for 'The Party Animal.'

I woke Bridgy up at about ten. I surprisedher when I told her that I had booked a day at the beauty salon for her. But I could tell she wanted to go. She didn't even try to fight or struggle when I dropped her off at eleven.

As soon as I dropped her off, I made a call to this guy I knew named Henry who worked at _Perfezionare le Memorie. Perfezionare le Memorie_ was an Italian restaurant, and if I had to remember one thing about Bridgette, it would have to be that she loves Italian food.

"So we still on tonight?" I had asked Henry on the phone as I was driving to the restaurant.

"Of course, Geoff! Meet me at the back when you get here!" he was excited about tonight. Maybe it wasn't everyday he got to plan something like this.

"Cool dude! Bye!" I hung up. I looked at my watch while I was being stopped at a red light. It was about twelve thirty. I decided to call Bridgette to give her time to get dressed up and ready.

"Hey, babe. I was thinking. You know, since your getting yourself all pretty and stuff, how about we go to a fancy restaurant? I got my paycheck the other day," I asked when she answered. I was hoping she would agree, for if she didn't, the whole day would be ruined!

Alright Geoff! You chose the ethics. Make it a surprise!" she told me in her excited tone.

I was silent for a moment. My mind was busy thinking of what the word 'ethics' meant. God! I feel so stupid!

"Ethics is the type of food, sweetie. Chinese, French, Mexican, get what I'm saying here?" it sounded like she was mad at me. I wanted to make her smile, not get annoyed. Here was the time to bring up the restaurant. I want to give her something to look forward to.

"What about Italian? I know how much you love pasta!" I hoped this would make her happy, and not think I was stupid.

"Sounds good to me!" she added, excitement filled her voice.

"Do you mind taking the bus or taxi, Bridgy? I'm real busy with the car," I realized that she would have to find her own way home. I couldn't pick her up, I was too busy.

"Sure. The taxi can't be that bad, right?" she slightly chuckled. I was glad I was off the hook!

"Alright. Bye Bridgette. I'll call you later to tell you where it is," I hung up real quickly since I just arrived to the back entrance of the restaurant. As I got out of my car, I saw Henry waiting at the back entrance.

"'Bout time you got here! Now, I planned for our band to play an Itailan love song while the caterers bring in the champain with the ring!" he was getting a little too excited with this.

"Well, I was thinking I could give her the ring instead of it being in food," I confessed.

"Alright, well, I could arrange them to play Italian love songs all night. And then after desert maybe you could give it to her?" Henry asked.

"I feel like your the one who planned this. But yeah, that's what I was thinking," I felt proud of myself.

"Wonderful! Now, how about you go get a tux?" Henry asked me. I felt like he was getting a little too attached to this.

"Ok, dude. But how about I go shopping for my tux. Alone?" I asked. I hope he didn't think he would be coming.

"Yeah. Of course," I think he felt a little disappointed.

"Alright dude. Thanks for everything!" I said before I left. I jumped into my car and called Bridgette one more time.

"Hey, babe! Are you almost ready? I got us reservations to _Perfezionare le Memorie_ at seven thirty. So, I'll meet you there!" I rushed the words. I quickly hung up afterwords. I didn't want to get wound up in a conversation when I was struggling with time.

As I checked my watch, it said six o'clock. I have never been tuxedo shopping (mainly, because I never have worn a tux) but I knew it would take time. As I parked at a _Tuxedo's for Always_, I quickly rushed into the building. I grabbed about 5 tuxes that looked like they would fit me.

"Is this the fitting room?" I asked a lady at the cash register. She nodded her head, and I ran into the fitting room, desperate to get to the restaurant before Bridgette. I tried on the tuxes, and realized that I am horrible when it comes to sizes. I got to the last tuxedo and was glad when it fit me. It was small, but nothing I couldn't fit into. I ran to the cash register, still wearing the tux, and asked if she could scan me up while I was wearing it.

She acted like she's seen this before. She only did the same nod as earlier and pressed a couple buttons on the the register.

"That will be $200, please," she said in a soft voice. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. _For a tuxedo! They want $200! That is crazy_! I thought, but didn't say anything. I needed something to wear, even if it did cost that much.

...

It was about seven fifteen when I got to the entrance of the restaurant. I stood out by the front entrance, waiting for Bridgette to arrive. When I heard a voice call my name, I quickly turned around.

Bridgette was running towards me, and as she got closer to me, I extended my arms out so I could give her a hug. She quickly gave me a kiss on the lips, which, for some odd reason made her slightly giggle. She reached for a napkin from her purse and wiped my lips.

"Hey babe! You look good!" I commented on her looks. The dress she wore brought out the color of her eyes. And, it made her look really hot.

"Thanks, Geoffy. You know, you don't look to bad yourself! Look at the star!" she pointed to the stars. Well, star.

"Make a wish!" I put my arms around her waist and heard her chant something. I quickly realized what she was doing, and mimiced her.

"Star bright, shine bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," I thought of the things to wish for. But what I really wanted was simple.

_I hope she says 'Yes,'_ I thought, a small smile formed from my lips while I rubbed the small velvet box that held a ring.

"Did you make your wish?" I asked Bridgette, whose eyes were still closed.

"Yep," she says quickly and than kisses my lips one more time.

"Time to go in, ready?" I checked my watch and asked her. I put my left arm in such a way that Bridgette could wrap her arm around mine.

"You bet!" she wrapped her right arm around mine.

I was curious for what Bridgette's wish was. But when we got the desert, my wish came true. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

**I don't plan to make every character relate to someone. But I kinda thought that these two needed to be with each other, even if it meant that I had to write the story twice. I really don't think this is the best chapter I have done, but it's a start, right? **


	3. Duncan

I ran into the alley gasping for air. It was night, which meant that if I tried to hide behind a big box or dumpster my black shirt and hair would make it hard to spot me. I quickly rushed to the dumpster and sat behind it. I stopped trying to breathe through my mouth and only took a few short breathes of air through my nose. If I was quiet enough, no one would think anything of this old alley.

I heard the footsteps of the police officer who was chasing me come to a halt at the beginning of the alley. At that point, I stopped breathing altogether and pushed my knees to my chest. That way, it would be nearly impossible for me to be seen or heard. I heard the police officer turn around and run back to the street. He was hoping to catch me.

But what did I do? My skull shirt and baggy jeans don't mean I did anything. I'll admit, I do some bad things, but _not always_ breaking the law. Theirs a difference between my sarcastic and dangerous attitude to murderous and stealthy that everyone assumes I have for being a Punk.

When I counted down to ten minutes from not hearing a single noise, I just assumed it be safe. I stood up from behind the dumpster and brushed myself off a little bit. I didn't want the smell of rotting rubbish get onto me and destroy my chances of getting being noticed from a girl. From my years of experience, smelling like a pig doesn't help when you have a chance of bringing in a hottie.

I checked where I was at. Being in an alley doesn't exactly give me much. I noticed the bar was to my left, and a closed Walgreens to my right. I walked to the place I would be more comfortable it, the bar. I reached for my wallet that had my drivers license when I got inside the warm pub and showed it to the bartender. For some odd and stupid reason, he read my info out loud.

"Duncan Rodgers, age 20," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "That's me. Now, can I have just a regular jug of beer?" I asked and pulled out some money.

The man nodded, turned around to face a keg and poured a bunch of yellowish liquid into a jug. He then slid it against the bar's booth and it landed into my hands. I just relaxed. Taking a sip when I got thirsty.

I was mostly watching the hot girls that walked in. Some with their girlfriends (who were normally more ugly than themselves, which I found funny) some by themselves, and some with guys who looked to be about twice their age. I whistled at a few, getting remarks like "Ugh! Get lost loser!," or "In your dreams, maybe!" or my personal favorite "I'd rather make out with a hobo!" But I just ignored them and waited for another chick to walk in. It's a boring process, but you never know when you get one that shows interest in you.

...

It was late when I left. I wasn't drunk, but my head hurt. I took slow steps to return to my crappy apartment that was about five blocks away to the right.

I passed the closed Walgreens and jumped when I heard a siren go off. A man dressed entirely in black had thrown a rock at the window to escape the store. He had what looked like a pillowcase stuffed with God knows what. He only softly chuckled at me and ran off into the dark night. I stood in shock for what had just happened. After several minutes, I heard police sirens in the distance.

"Great. Here we go again," I mumbled and ran off. I knew that the officer would claim that I was the one who did it. I ran as far as my legs could carry me (which is actually pretty far) until I couldn't run no more. The sirens were getting closer. I could see the blue and red lights flash around my surroundings. I jumped into a bush that I found in a park I was close to. I heard police cars getting scary close, I just grew silent and waited for them to leave, too.

"Got any idea on what this guy looks like?" I could hear one police officer ask another.

"Early twenties/ late teens, green mohawk, piercings, the normal," the officer informed the other.

Sterio-typing. Just like normal. Whenever someone tried to blame me for something, they always had the nerve to say 'The Normal.' They acted like every punk was either hiding something or needed to be hidden. I rolled my eyes, but was careful not to sigh. It's going to be another one of these guys.

"Maybe we should head north. We got a suspicious personal heading that way."

"Alright. Let's make sure we get this guy!"

I heard the two slam their car doors as they drove off.

I got out of the bush I was in and stretched.

"I'm getting to old for this," I joked. My back was hurting along with my head. As I was stretching, I looked up. The night was very dark, yet only one star was out tonight.

"Eh, why not," I mumbled. "Star bright, shine bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," I made sure my eyes were closed tight and thought of the one thing that I really wanted.

_I wish people gave me a chance_, I thougt. I thought of how stupid it sounded, but then I thought of how much I really wanted it. Needed it.

I did one more stretch and walked back to my apartment.

...

I had to slam into my door to make it open. I live in a piece of crap, but it is cheap. Since I didn't have a job (because no one will employ green mohawked punk) I had to go with something that wasn't even considered a 'Living Space.'

I sat on the only piece of furniture I have, my old recycled couch, and turned on my old tv. It showed the news.

"Suspect from Walgreen's Robbery confessed. Green Mohawk man police suspected is innocent after believed to be guilty by local police. More details later," said the female news reporter.

I did a small laugh, but I don't know exactly _why_.

Maybe I was happy the man was caught.

Or maybe it was because I learned that no matter how nerdy it sounds, wishes do come true in their own way.

* * *

**I think I should have done better on this chapter. But it's getting late, and I needed to update soon before I forgot. **

**The bar part is kinda a joke from TAatGM (my other story.) When I was writing him at the bar, I couldn't help but laugh since it reminded me so much of that other story! **

**For those of you that don't know TAatGM (The Angel and the Green Mohawk) it's about Duncan buying someone drinks at a bar, and he accidentally buys Heather one. After that, it ends up with stupid arguements and even stupider little scenes of romance. I don't want to talk about that story too much in this one xD**

**But anyways, I was trying not to add too much of my own opinion in this story. I don't think I did, but if there is a part you don't agree with, PLEASE be mature and KINDLY message me telling your ideas and thoughts. **

**This is getting really long, so how about you review and I'll go xD**


	4. Gwen

I woke up bored. Drawing and coloring my art didn't help my boredom, neither did laughing at the idiot mailman who was being chased by the neighbors Rottweiler. It was days like this that made realize how lonely I really was in my life. No, I don't need a man to take care of me, but I want a man to know that someone will always have my back. But it's hard to find someone will notice me. I guess guys find it hard to lookpast my gothic clothes.

But their was one guy who saw who I really was. And he didn't care about my flaws, no, he looked past that. I was in love back then. I still think about him a lot. I always wonder how life would be different if I never broke up with Trent. I think about how easy life would be. I thought he was 'The One,' but I never could look past his obsessions. He said that 9 was his lucky number because of something in his childhood, but my heart always told me different. He became obsessed with me. And while some people found it sweet, I found it stalkerish and a little (ok, a lot!) creepy. But now, he's gone.

I looked at my clock in my living room and found it was twelve. I groaned as I put on my work smock on for the Modern Art Museum. I love art, so when I applied for the job, I was so happy that I might have a chance to get my art in the museum. After I worked there for about two weeks, I realized my dreams would never come true. The manager didn't think my art was 'worthy,' of his time. I just sell it to local cafes and coffee shops. They seem to appreciate my work!

At twelve thirty I picked up my shift. I hated the people I worked with. One was a irresponsibe skater punk who always tried to trash the muesum (why he still works here is beyond me!) and the other one is a spoiled girl who must be sleeping with the owner since she hasn't been fired yet. But what can I complain about? Karma hits the spoiled girl pretty hard, and that's all I need to get a good laugh.

"Hey dude!" said the skater punk, Len, tilting on the chair at the main office.

"Hey Lens," I sighed. If Len was in the main office, it meant that today was going to be a slow day. Normally he's the guard.

"Ug. Gwen, glad to know that you still work here," said the brat, Maggie. Sarcasm filled her voice.

"Ug. Maggie. Glad to know that a house didn't fall on you and a little Kansas girl steal your ruby shoes," I joked. This made Len laugh and lose balance on his chair. And that made me laugh. Maggie just rolled her eyes and went to the front, waiting for someone she could give a tour.

Since it was a slow day, I just sat back with my sketchpad and started to draw whatever came to mind.

...

I got off at six and was home by six thirty. I desperately wanted to talk to someone, or maybe just feel someones presence in the same room as I. I could have gotten out my cellphone and talked to someone, but it's not the same as talking to someone face-to-face.

It was days like this that made me wish I could have someone. Not a best friend, but a boyfriend. Someone who I could cry on their shoulder and be joking with them about the stupid stuff you can see in romance movies.

At about seven, I took a walk outside. Whenever I was depressed I always took a walk, no matter how light or dark. I honestly liked walking in the dark better, though, that way I could look at the stars. I always seemed to feel a little better after watching them. I wasn't the romantic type (and practical frown upon it!) but I can't help but think that my Prince Charming is watching the same stars too.

I walked until I got to a small bridge in the park I lived by. I got to the middle of the bridge and leaned against the railing. It was seven thirty, but not many stars were out. That made me a little sad, but the star that was out shone bright. It was almost a shade of blue, it was beautiful. I believe in a lot of stuff. Karma, fate, and even that stars can tell you a lot about your future. I didn't know much about the last one, but that doesn't mean that I don't believe it. I put my hands in an almost praying position. I didn't know how you do it, but I know what you say.

"Star bright, shine bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," I almost prayed. I didn't even have to think about what I wanted. It was days like this that made me know. And I've been having days like this a lot.

_I wish I could find true love_, I thought. I couldn't help but smile.

My wish made me think of the ways my Prince Charming might come. How do I know it's him? It's not like he's going to be wearing a giant sign with the words "I'm your true love, Gwen." Or at least, he better not. I don't have to many standards when it comes to guys. But branding themselves with my name is something that just won't do. I chuckled a little bit. _That's what Trent did_, I laughed. But it kinda hurt to think about him right now. Maybe it was because I wanted my one true love and I still thought of him. Or maybe it was because I thought he was the one who I would spend the rest of my life with.

I got home at about eight and laid down on the couch. I wanted so bad to talk to someone. I wanted to talk about my day at work, I wanted to talk about how boring my life is. I wanted to complain about my employies. But I couldn't do that. I just stared at my ceiling and watched a fly buzz around it, occasional stop and land on my ceiling fan. I kept on laughing at it. That stupid fly was keeping me entertained.

I nearly jumped I was so startled when my home phone rang. I quickly got up from my couch and ran to the phone. I was finally going to be able to talk to someone other than the people I worked with. That itself was worth me getting up and not watching the retarded fly.

"Hello," I might have answered too fast.

"Hello? Is this the Williams Residence?" a voice that sounded familiar said. But I didn't know who it was.

"Um, no, sorry. But do you mind when I ask you who you are? You sound so familiar it's not even funny," I kinda joked.

"I don't mind. My name's Trent Goodsend. You might remember me as the guitar dude from that show about five years back, Total Drama Island. And I'm sorry, I was supposed to call this Record Studio owner and I must have dialed the wrong number," the man said.

My heart skipped a beat. Then another.

"Trent? I'm almost insulted that you don't know who I am. Sigh. But I guess I can't help it. If you must go I do--," I was beginning to say but got cut off by Trent's voice.

"Gwen? I thought it was you! But I didn't want to go around accusing people of being my old girlfriends. And--" he paused. "Wait, this is Gwen, right?" he asked.

"Guilty," I smirked. My heart was beating faster. Was this the sign I was joking about earlier?

"You don't know how good it is to hear a friendly voice! And I'm sorry, but I don't want to be rude. If you must be doing something now, I won't mind you hanging up on me," he said. He sounded a little sad.

_Ha! He wanted to know if I should be doing something now_! I laughed out loud.

"No, I'm good. Listen, I've had a long day and no one to talk to. I'd be really nice if you could stay," I told him.

"I would love to stay," his voice sounded sweet to my ears. I put my phone on speaker and laid back down on the couch.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"Well, where should I begin?" he slightly laughed.

...

I checked my clock, it read two. I've been talking to Trent for the past six hours and we still weren't willing to hang up. This made me smile and almost made me sad. It reminded me of the challenge we had in Total Drama Island, the one where we had to stay up all night. Trent and I ended up staying up all night. All we did was talk. I missed those times.

"So. Where do you live now?" I asked.

"I just moved into this new apartment complex. It's called Rose Bud, or something like that," he answered.

My heart skipped a beat... _again_.

"But, that's the same complex I live in..." I whispered. Was _this_ the sign?

Then we were silent for a moment.

"Really? Gwen, don't joke like that!" he almost sounded a little mad.

"I live in 4C," I informed him.

"But... I live in 4B..." shock filled his voice.

"So you live under me?" I asked.

"I think so..." he sounded confused.

"Alright, tell me if you can hear this," I said. What I was about to do could get me in trouble for a complaint. But I wanted to see if it was true. I stood on my couch and jumped, putting all the weight I could in my feet. As I landed, my entire Living Room slightly shook.

"Hear that?" I asked.

"I don't know. The _MORON ABOVE ME_," he yelled that part, "just slammed something on the floor!"

It was true. I could even hear someone below me shout something. The words were impossible to hear, but the voice was as true as day.

"Oh my god... Meet me at the stairs," I said.

"Bu--!" I heard him try to start something. But I hung up before he had the chance.

I quickly got up and searched for my jacket. I found it about five minutes after I hung up and started to worry that he might have left his spot. I ran out the door and ran even faster down the stair. I saw on the wall a man with black hair wearing a green jacket. He was looking the other way from me. I quickly and quietly ran over to him and kinda tackled him to the floor. Tears started to slowly creep from my eyes.

"Me missed you," I whispered.

"Not as much as I missed you," Trent whispered back.

After a minute or two, we slowly got up. Trent looked pretty much the same. I did too, really. Changing style and fashion wasn't something I did very often.

We were quiet for a minute before I gave him a hug. I nuzzled my head into his chest and breathed in his smell and felt his warmth.

_This was my sign._

"So where are you gonna take me for our first date?" I joked and laughed.

"Where ever you want," he reached over and picked me up. He carried me out the door like the Groom does to a Bride after they get married.

It was two o'clock in the morning for most people, but for me, it was the time I learned that stars can read your future.

You just have to learn the signs.

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter for many reasons. One, I don't think I'm very good thinking of Gwen's POV. Two, the Trent part might not seem as realistic as you may like it. And Three, I'm sorry for you GxD fans.**

**But I have to say I personally love the ending to this chapter. I cried while I was writing my_ own_ stories ending xD**

**If that doesn't spell wimp, I don't know what does.**

**Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Tyler

I was having a really bad day. Lindsay, my girlfriend, woke up in the middle of the night just to tell me that she ran out of sun tan lotion and wanted me to get some… in the middle of winter! We had to take Lindsay's little dog, Fufu, to the vet for the pain it was having only to find out it had _gas. _I had to spend two hundred dollars for the tests the vets took just to learn about that. To top it all off, I just got fired from my job at the Sport's Store.

It was days like this that made me want to be alone. But I know I couldn't. Lindsay doesn't work, so she's either home all day or making me go to the mall with her to carry her bags. When I do get that rare moment of aloneness, I know I'll have it destroyed by that stupid dog. It whines at the door for everything! It want's a walk. It wants Lindsay to come through the doors. It wants to play with the neighbor dog. It wants to go out so it can bark at the stray cat.

How come it's always what they want? How can we never have what Tyler wants?

I pulled up at the small house Lindsay and I shared. Her father was a judge, or something high in law or politics, so he constantly gave us money. I was immediately greeted by my blond girlfriend running over to me as I entered the house.

"Hey Taylor! Did you have a good day at work today?" She asked me.

"No. I'm sorry babe, I don't know how to tell you, but I got fired!" I said, sadness filled my voice. I had given up long ago telling her my name. I love her so much! She means the world to me, she honestly does! But sometimes, I wonder if a rock can beat her at an IQ test.

"I'm sorry!" she gave me a hug. "But now, you can spend more time with me!" she lightly kissed my lips.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I got to go look for another job soon, though. If I have no job, then we have no money!" I informed her.

"Well, I could ask Daddy for some money!" she grabbed her phone almost immediately. If one thing Lindsay remembered, it was the number to call her dad.

"No!" I took the phone. We had already borrowed so much money. "I mean, I want to work for my money. Not just take it from your dad," I informed her.

"Oh! He won't mind! I've been borrowing his money for twenty years now!" she laughed. She thought _I _was being stupid.

"Well, I want a job anyways. That way I could buy you whatever you want!" I kissed her. If I ended the conversation with her buying something, I knew she wouldn't argue.

"Your so sweet!" she hugged me.

…

"Hey! Wanna go for a walk, Tony? It's snowing and it looks really pretty out!" Lindsay asked me, looking out the window. I was on the couch, flipping through the TV Channels. I really didn't want to go for a walk. But if I told Linds 'no,' she would either nag me until I agreed, or would start crying. And when I see her crying, it breaks my heart.

"Sure, babe!" I said and reached for my crimson jacket. I grabbed Lindsay's pink jacket too and through it at her. Of course, I missed her. By a lot.

"Yay!" she reached for her jacket and ran outside. She waited by the mailbox for me to come out.

"Have you ever noticed that when the snow is already fallen, it looks like a bunch of little stars on Earth?" Lindsay asked.

I had no idea what she was talking about, or getting too. But I knew with my years with her to just agree with what she says.

"Yes I have! But you know what I noticed?" I asked.

"What?" Lindsay looked at me, like the next thing I was gonna say would fascinate her.

"That your eyes are a beautiful shade of blue," I tried to say romantically. It might have sounded stupid to everyone in the world, but to Lindsay, it would make her day.

"Aww! That is so sweet!" she wrapped her right arm around my waist, and I copied her.

We walked until we got to a bench by a jewelry store.

"Look Taylor! A shooting star!" Lindsay pointed one.

"Make a wish," I said and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Okay!" she said and thought for a few minutes.

_What do I want? _I thought. I thought of all the things that happened today. The biggest thing was I lost my job. _I wish I could find my calling in life. _

"Did you think of yours?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Good! Now can we go window shopping? I know we can't spend any money since your job thingie, but we can at least _look_ at all the pretty things!" she got up and ran to the first store she saw. The Jewelry Store.

"Sounds good to me," I stood up. At least she understood that we couldn't go shopping.

"Umm, Timmy?" she asked.

"Yes?" I wondered what she wanted.

"Why is that guy dressed in black holding a gun?" she asked, staring at the window.

"What?!" I ran to the window to see what she was talking about. To my surprise, Lindsay noticed something important. She was watching a burglary in progress.

"Oh my---" I started. I quickly stopped when I saw the guy look at us. He took the gun he had on the shop keeper to turn and raise it at us.

"Get down!" I said and pushed Lindsay to the ground. I immediately fell with her. A very loud _boom _filled the air, along with broken glass and smoke.

"Run!" I picked her up after the single shot missed both us and dragged her to the store next door. It was a clothing store. I was surprised when Lindsay didn't run to the Clearance section and looked like she was trying to focus on the previous events.

"You call the cops and I'll try to help out that guy!" I made sure she was paying attention and turned to leave.

"But wait! What if you get hurt! The cops can take care of the robber!" she grabbed my wrist.

"That guy is crazy. I don't think the shop owner has all the time in the world," I pulled my wrist out of her hands.

"But! What if you---," she started to begin. But before she could finish, her eyes were filled with tears.

I kissed her on the lips and left.

"I love you, Tyler!" she screamed out before I left. I was surprised no one in the store was looking at her. Even more surprised when she called my name.

I've lived here all my life and knew that the police station was all the way at the end of the town. It would take about ten minutes for them to get here, and I doubt this shop owner had that much time.

I crouched by the window so that way I could see what was happening without being seen. I saw no one. They must have gone to the back.

I opened the door and slowly and quietly walked in. I walked to the wall with the door on it and put my ear on the door. I couldn't hear words, but I could hear shouts. Loud shouts.

I began to fear for this man. I knew I had to do something soon. I grabbed the long iron bar that I found on the floor. What it was doing at this store, I had no idea. It was useful, though.

I took five deep breathes and counted to ten before I kicked the door open. The robber quickly turned around from tying the clerk into a chair.

"Oh, it's you again," he said as if I knew him my entire life. He raised his gun to me one more time acting like he was shoot me again. I could see in his eyes he didn't think of me as a human, but more like he was swatting an annoying fly.

I immediately fell to the ground, in the mean time I used the iron bar to hit the man on the leg. I used all my force and strength to try and knock him to the ground. He tripped and swore as my plan worked. As he fell, he accidentally dropped his gun.

I worked quickly as he was reaching for his weapon. I stood up and hovered the iron bar over his head. I was getting ready to tell him something, but got interrupted by the door opening.

"Taylor!" Lindsay screamed and ran over to me. She either didn't notice the man on the floor or ignored him, since when she ran to me she literally ran over him with her high heels.

"I brought the cops with me!" she slightly chuckled after she kissed me on the cheek.

I watched as three police officers came in and forced the man up before they put him in handcuffs.

" We've been looking for this guy. Either your absolutely crazy or just that brave. Either way, have you ever been to law school? You seem like the type that could do something important," a sheriff informed me.

"Law School! That's what Daddy went to!" Lindsay noted. "He'd be so proud if you went!"

"Well, I just go laid off from a sporting store. I don't know if I'm exactly what your looking for," I was embarrassed.

"Tell ya what, son. If you ever take a couple courses at Law School and your still jobless, give us a call, won'tcha?" he shook my hand.

I woke up that morning from getting minimum wage at a sport shop to wishing on a star to being a hero. _Being a hero. Maybe that was my purpose in life. _

* * *

**I suck at writing Tyler's POV T.T But I'm running out of ideas! If you guys would be so kinda to MESSAGE me and idea for pretty much any characater, I will think about it! Please!**


	6. Lindsay

I sigh as I slowly walk to the car. I had to go back to the mall and return the $300 pair of shoes that Taylor didn't want me to keep, then go to my job there. Now that he's in law school, we have to be careful not to spend too much money. When I promised I would try not to spend so much anymore, I never thought it would be this hard! Even Daddy took away my platinum credit card! Sometimes, life can be really unfair!

When I got to the mall, I immediately ran to the shoe store and returned my precious shoes that I wanted so dearly. Just as I left, I checked the clock: 8:14. I quickly got on the elevator that took me down to the first floor. I ran as fast as I could in my boots to the _Make-Up Makes You _store. Since I became an Employee, I've been working nights. I'm pretty much the only one who works there, but I don't mind. It's just fun to play around with the make up!

Just as I enter the store, the last employee leaves.

"Bye, Karen!" I wave, a huge smile on my face.

"It's Kathy, Lindsay!" she yells. _Kathy? Did she change her name, _I wonder. "Well, bye," she quickly runs off.

I walk behind the counter and lay my pink purse on it. I reach for a low-cal protein bar and start munching on it. Just when I get half-way finished, a man walks in the store.

It's not everyday we have a man walk in the store. But I don't judge. I just smile sweetly, like I always do, and say what I'm supposed to.

"Welcome to Make-Up Makes You! Can I help you find anything? This shade of red can really make your lips pop!" I squeal, and I hold a shade of the new lipstick from the shipment we had just received.

"Well, I was wondering, what do you have in the back?" he sweetly asks. What a kind man!

"Just this way sir!" I smile still, showing the man to the back with the inventory. The back is a very closed space, this is of course just a mall! It's almost the size of my closet, but then again, my closet is about three times the size as most.

"What will this do?" the man asks, holding a tube of the new eyeliner.

"Oh! Well, if you add that with this new eye shadow," I turn around to grab the case of eye shadow, but get interrupted by a slam.

I quickly turn around to see what I'd missed, and notice the back door closed. I quickly try to turn the handle, but it's locked from the other side.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya!" the man shouts, and I hear what sounds like the cash register pop open.

"Hey! Let me out!" I scream. I bang on the door once or twice. But I don't hear a reply. The man must have left already.

I start to panic. I'm in a locked inventory room! But I try to calm myself down. I remember the manager said we have a key in this room in case anything like this happened. I rummage through a few boxes before I feel the cold silver key on my finger.

"Gotcha!" I shout, and jam the key in the lock and open the door with all the force I can. It budges, and I'm out of the room!

I quickly ran to the cash register and check what's left. _Nothing_. My purse is missing, too. I search for the store phone and dial 911.

It takes a minute for me to explain to the cops of what happened. But when I do, I don't think they totally believe me. They claim they'll have someone over soon, but I doubt it. Instead of fussing over it, I just go to the food court, grab some Subways, and go outside to eat.

I sit on the bench and slowly unwrap my sub. I take a small bite and flavor the chicken and lettuce. Just as I was getting to the good part, I notice a star, lonely but bright in the dark night sky.

"Oh! A wish!" I scream out with my mouth full of food, but whom I'm talking to, I have no idea.

I recite what your supposed to say when you see a star:

"Star delight, shine night. First star I see on a Tuna Night. I wish I can, I wish I will, have the wish I wish right now," I chant. I think it goes _something_ like that…

It's day's like this that make me wonder: Am I stupid?

_I wish I wasn't so gullible! _I wish. I let out a small sigh as I think about all the times I was easily fooled. When this girl I hate told me my boyfriend was cheating on me, I was constantly lied to TDI, the time Daddy told me my old pet poodle ran away…

I check my watch. I guess the police would get there about now if they do come. I quickly finish my meal and then run back to my shop.

I wait inside for about an hour, then gave up on hope of the police arriving. I wait in the store for another four hours then close up shop without having a single customer. I pull the iron bars to the ground and then leave for my house.

…

I walk through my house doors and fall onto my bed. What a long day! I pass out almost as soon as I hit my sleek satin sheets.

…

The next morning, I woke up with a headache. I took an aspirin and lay down on the couch as I wait for Tyler to get home. I paint my nails during that time and fold some laundry. As my boyfriend walks through the door, I do my usual: run up to him and give him a hug.

"Hey sweetie!" I embrace my arms around him.

"Hey Linds," he eventually tries to pull away. He takes off his jacket and collapses on his favorite chair and turns on the TV.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I ask, bored out of my mind.

"I just got home, can we do it later?" he moans.

"Fine… I'll go for a walk by myself," I sigh as I grab my coat and leave. Normally, I'm not that active. But today was a quiet day, I needed something to do!

I walk and find myself at near The Crossings. The Crossings is what we call the local strip mall. I go here whenever I have any money to spend, but today I promised myself I'd just look, like a good girl would!

I make my way over to the Jewelry Store. A few months ago, Tyler saved a man in there and became a hero. The police officer on scene talked with him for a while and suggested he become a police officer. That's why he's been spending so many hours training while I have to be alone! At the Jewelry Store, I still notice in the glass window that a small bullet hole remained. I walked inside and found the same man that Tyler helped save.

"Hello! You remember me, don't you? I just wanted to stop in and say 'hi!'" I was so lonely, even talking to an old man sounded good. The store was empty, so I don't see why he can't keep me entertained.

"Lindsay! It's very nice to see you again! You're the girl who saved my life!" the old man walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Thanks! But I didn't save you. My boyfriend did. I only called the cops while he took care of the robber guy," I confess.

"It's all the same for me! How can I help you?" The man releases me. A big warm smile remains on his face.

"I just wanna talk to someone," I sigh. "I was hoping maybe you, Mr." I pause to read his name tag, "Tucker can keep me less lonely?"

"I have some stories that I tell my Grandchildren about my past. Would your care to listen to this old man?" Mr. Tucker sits down in his chair, as if he's gonna tell me the story no matter what.

"Thanks! I'd love to listen to you," I smile.

"Well, where should I begin?" Mr. Tucker wonders.

…

"So back then, they didn't have hair dryers?" I ask.

"Nope."

"What about cell phones?"

"Nadda."

"Not even Oprah Winfrey?"

"Not even Oprah."

"Woah! How did you live like that?"

"You just grow up like that," Mr. Tucker sighs after he finishes his story.

"I can't even live without my watch!" I joke around and check it.

915, I have to get ready for work!

"Oh Crap!" I shout out. "I'm sorry, but I must go. I gotta go to work!" I give the man a hug before I leave.

"That's okay. I'll be here anytime," he smiled at me as I left.

The sun had already set, and night time was kicking in. Even though it was only a little past nine, most of the stores were closed, providing me no light from the neon signs. Just as I got closer to my house, I feel as if something's watching me. I keep on looking around and checking my surroundings until I realize I just got myself lost. I swear under my breath as I find the previous location I was at.

"Are you lost, pretty lady? I can take you home in my car," a man pops out from no where dressed entirely in black. He smiles a small grin while he looks at me.

Immediately, the first thing my heart told me was: Yes! This man's trying to help you, Lindsay. Go ahead, and let the stranger take you home!

But my mind told me the complete opposite. Which is weird, since my mind normally doesn't talk to me…

"That's okay, I can make my walk home from here," I respond sweetly.

"Please, I insist," the man walks over to me.

"Please, I'm fine!" I start to panic slightly.

"Let me take care of you," the man gets closer to me.

"I said I'm fine!" I scream and then run off. I run as far as my favorite boots can and I find myself near some more stores. All of them are closed except for the Burger King at the end of a new strip mall. The parking lots are empty with the exception of the cars down by the fast-food place. I pause from running and look for the man that was chasing me. I look and stare hard into the night air, as dressing in black doesn't help much.

I think I'd lost him when I hear footsteps coming towards me. A small chill comes from my spine as I see him a few yards from me.

"Get away from me!" I scream to the top of my lungs and run down to the Burger King.

"Come here, my pretty princess. I'll make sure you'll be safe," the scary man says, running to me.

I'm losing my breath and almost give up running when I notice the restaurant only a few yards away. But as I turn and look, the man's only a few feet. Just when I'm about to scream, the man tackles me to the cold cement ground.

"Ow! Let go of me!" I do a mixture of screaming and crying as try to hit the man. But sadly, my skinny arms don't hurt him much.

"Let's go to my house, and we'll have some fun," the man continues to speak with his scary emotionless voice. He picks me up and slowly starts to carry me away when I think of something: Bit him.

I let out one last scream, and as the man try's to make me quiet, I bit his nose with all my force. It took all the strength I had not to barf when I realized I bit his _nose_, but I continue until I feel a warm liquid that tastes foul. Blood. I bit the man so hard, his nose started to bleed horribly.

The man swore as he dropped me and put his hands over his nose. I feel weak from both the taste of blood in my mouth and since the man dropped me, but I manage to get up and run over to the Burger King without the man chasing me. As soon as I enter the Burger King, people stare at me. I'm hyper-ventilating as I think of the current events.

"Call the police!" I shout, my mouth still red from the blood. That, of course, only made the people stare more. "Someone tried to kidnap me!" I cry.

The manager grabs the store phone and calls the police while the customers sit next to me as I explain what just happened. I cry though out the story, not thinking of how close I came to being kidnapped and God knows what by that man. I got to the bathroom after a while and wash the blood out of my mouth. As I look in the mirror, I notice blood on my cheeks and chin, too. How hard did I bite the guy?

Just when I leave the restroom, I notice the red-and-blue siren lights fill outside the restaurant. I cry as I see Tyler getting out of the police car, and I run after him.

"Tyler!" I hug him and let the tears fall down my face.

"Lindsay, I'm so glad your okay," I can tell he's crying, too, by the way his voice cracks.

"Did they tell you what happened?"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry!"

"For what? You didn't do anything! I was the one who didn't want to go far a walk. If I was with you, you'd been safe."

"That I constantly need helping!"

"We found the guy. He's been wanted on several charges of rape, assault, and…" Tyler paused.

"And what?"

"Murder of four woman…"

At that I was stunned. More tears came out of my blue eyes.

"But now, he can never harm another beautiful face again," Tyler looked at me. Both our eyes were lightly shaded pink and wet.

"Can I see him?" I ask.

"If you want," Tyler sighed and showed me outside to the police car the man was in.

I was right, I did bite him bad. His entire nose was covered soaking wet in blood from the top to the tip. He looked at me with such hate in his eyes. I have a smug smile as I look at the handcuffs.

"Tyler?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"How long will he be in for?"

"Forever. Life with no bail."

"That's good, right Tyler?"

"That's wonderful."

"Can we go home, now?" I walk over to him and he warps his arms on my waist.

"Of course! You know, I'm really proud of you," he smiles at me.

"For saving myself?" I ask since he didn't act like he was gonna say that.

"Nope."

"Then why?"

"Cause my princess learned my name," he kisses his forehead and the police drive us back home.

Away from the deadly man.

Away from the strip mall.

And eventually, away from the night.

**

* * *

****WOW! Is it me, or did this chappie **_**suck? **_**I had only gotten one (well, two) suggestions for future chapters! PLEASE SEND YOURS IN! I plan to do either Eva (since someone sent in a **_**really**_** good idea for her!) next chapter or the one after.**

**PLEASE REQUEST!!**


	7. Eva

**Sorry for the LONG wait! This chapter was written about two different times, then got erased from my computer two different times! Forgive me, wontcha ;D**

**Anyways, someone whose name I can't remember at the moment suggested that I do an Eva chapter. She's the only one to ask for an Eva on, and a good idea she presented it with. :3**

**I CAN'T WRITE EVA'S POINT OF VIEW TO SAVE MY LIFE.**

* * *

"WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING!" I shout out as someone bumps into me. I turn around to see who the new victim would be. I'm outside the gym parking lot, looking for my car.

"B-but. I'm sowwy," A small boy hides tears in his eyes. It takes me a minute to realize who it was. A small boy of 5, maybe.

I swear at my actions, and then again when I realize I swore in front of a child. He holds tears in his eyes, and try to slightly calm him down. Loving and warm wasn't exactly my thing,

"What have you done to my child!" I hear a voice scream behind me. A soccer mom of maybe 30 who glares at me with evil eyes. I glare right back at her. I did nothing wrong. Just got a little confused. "Come Billy!" she sticks her noise up in the air, as if I'm not worthy of her time.

"I don't need you! I don't even know who you are!" I shout to the lady and stamp my foot on the ground, but she's too far to hear me. I sigh as my rage eventually wears off.

As I find my car, slid in the seat and look out the windshield. The stupid preppy lady at the Anger Management said I shouldn't drive when I'm angry. Something stupid I don't remember why.

I cool down and put the key in the slot. I stare into the night sky, and see a small streak fall from the sky. A shooting star.

I don't believe in wishes. I think they're just a stupid excuse for preppy girls to wish for something else they can have. But hey, you never know if there really is someone answering these stupid things.

"I wish… I can be _kinda_ nicer," I sigh at disbelief of the fact that I just said that. Great, now I've become one of them. I put my car in reverse and speed out of the parking lot.

…

I'm half-way to my house when I smell a gross burning smell. Not too long after, the car comes to an almost complete stop. I swear as I pull the car in the different gears, yet getting no results of moving the car.

I jump out of the car and slam the door with all my might. I swear as I look into the engine that had balls of smoke coming out of it. I reach for my cell-phone, then remember, I left it at home.

I check my surroundings. I chose the worst possible spot to stop. I _had_ to have car troubles near the alley. The only light I have is that from the one single streetlight a couple of yards away.

"ARG!" I scream as I kick my car. I'm just about to go one with my rage as I hear something close by. It sounds like a whimper of possibly a small animal or child.

"Hello!?" I shout as I scan the area. Right in front of me was a small alley with a garbage bin in it. I keep my eyes glued to it, as if something can pop out of it any moment. When nothing came, I go back to my car.

"Why you so mad?" someone lightly tugs at the back of my shirt. I jump and my heart beats fast as I turn around to see who or what it was.

"I'm sorry!" another voice next to the first voice cries.

It's two small children of maybe six or seven. A boy and a girl. The girl is wearing a long sleeved pink sweater with small jeans while the boy is wearing a simple black and white striped shirt with small black jeans. They're both covered in mud with their hair in a mess and bundle. They both share dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Don't scare me like that! Where are your parents?" I notice I keep a strict voice, but try to slightly make it more calm, to not scare them.

They both just stare at me with sad blue eyes and are silent, as if they are hiding a sad truth.

"Um…"

"Mommy's gone," the girl manages to whimper.

"Gone where?" I ask, not understanding the child.

"Gone with Daddy," the boy softly cries.

"Whose supposed to be watching you?"

"The nuns," the both say at the same time. The nuns… What?

"Why are you guys away from 'The Nuns?'" I ask. How come little children are so hard to understand!

"We ran away," the small girl says proudly.

"You do realize I have to bring you back to the church or orphanage," I pointed out, sighing as I would have to waste my time with these two young.

"No! Please!" they both cried as they started to shed small tears.

"We'll see how that works out later… I gotta go to the gas station. You two stay here and watch my car," I tell them and turn around to leave. I start walking in the dark night, but keep turning around as I hear voices and sounds coming from behind my back. Each time I turn around, they stop for a while and only reoccur once I stop looking.

I'm what I believe a mile from my car when I see the neon lights of what looks like the gas station up ahead. Just as I smile at my discovery, I hear the voices again. I do a very quick and sharp turn, and see this time who was making the noise.

The little children that I told to stay and watch my car were now about five yards away. I stomp the ground and yell at them. "Why aren't you watching my car!" I scream out in rage.

That was probably my first mistake, as that immediately got the little crying. I feel my fists tighten as I slowly walk to the children. No, I wasn't planning on hitting them, but I guess that's what the boy thought, as he started to cry in unison.

"Here we go again," I angrily say to myself as I kneel down to the children. How do you make them be quiet? Children were never my strongpoint…

"If you too be quiet, I'll buy you something," I say in an reassuring voice. That's how my father got me to be quiet when I was on my tantrums as a child.

The two stopped almost immediately, as if that was what they wanted all along. They both jumped up and down saying the different treats and toys they wanted. I wasn't planning on buying them all that, but if they kept on thinking it, maybe they'd stop crying for good.

"Thank you Miss!" they both smile widely.

"Yeah, whatever. You're welcome--" I start, but realize I never learned their names.

"I'm Elliot and this is my sister, Nina," the boy smiles as he holds his sisters hand.

"So you're like what, twins? Six-year old twins living on the streets of Canada, orphans, no less," I make sure I got it all right.

"What's an orcan?" Nina asks.

"Orphan, you have no parents."

"We do have parents! But they just don't live anymore…" Elliot lowers her head again. We've been through this already!

"Maybe it'd help if you told me your story in the gas station," I roll my eyes at how complicated they're making this. They nod and run up to me, each one trying to hold my hand. After a moment, I just put my hands on my chest, finding it incredibly awkward holing hands with the children.

…

The gas station clerk called for a Tow for my car. He eyed my with disgust as if _I _was the mother of the children and I let them get so dirty and unfed. I pull out twenty dollars in my pocket and give it the children. "Get what you need," I look at them sternly. They both nod in agreement, but I find them scurrying over to the candy aisle.

The walk here, I understand slightly more about the two children. Like I was thinking, they were both twins whose parents died. They only had their mom, and she died in a car accident about three months ago. I figure they didn't spend all that time on the street, but I still am kinda impressed how such young children managed to live so long without the help of others.

"You know I'm still going to have to take you to the orphanage," I remind the children as they place twenty-dollars worth of candy on the counter.

"Yeah," they both hold back sobs as they whimper the real answer.

"Your cab awaits," the clerk tells me after he rung up the purchases and points to the car. I very weakly smile and motion for the children to follow.

…

"These are the smallest shirts I have, so your going to have to find a way for them to fit," I walk in my bathroom and put the big shirts on my counter. They smile and laugh as they splash the water around and play in the bubbles that I found under the cupboard.

After the bath, I heat them up a small bowl of macaroni and watch them as they scarf it down. I hand them another bowl, and they inhale it like the first. I'm about to heat yet another when I turn around to find the children. I swear under my breath as I realize: I just lost two children in my own home.

How these kids managed to hide in such a small amount of time is beyond me. As I walk down my hallway to open the rest of my doors, I notice my bedroom door ajar. As I walk into my bedroom, I see the twins sleeping on the bed. They huddled together and wrapped themselves in my blanket.

I'm not a totally horrible person. The look of the small children was…cute. I've never been a fan of 'cute' things, but this was adorable. I couldn't help myself, and I did something that I normally frown upon. I let out a small sigh in an 'everything will be okay for them' sorta way.

I lay down on my couch, and almost immediately fall asleep.

…

"So what are we going to do today!" Elliot brightly smiles and shakes me awake. His sister is right behind him.

"Taking you back," I say sleepily as I rub my eyes to help me awaken.

"Oh," they both sigh and look stare down to the floor. I almost feel guilt, and I have a hard time brushing it away.

I fry them up the remaining eggs I have left, they pick at it now and again. As they finish, I call a cab and give them the addresses that they need to know.

After I hear a cab arrive not too later, I hurry the kids outside. The faster this goes, the less tears I will have to face.

The ride was horrible. It was just so silent it was sickening. After I saw the orphanage, I was so glad. I pulled them out of the car and dragged them inside.

"Hello?" I call out at the front desk of the place. No one comes.

"Hello!" I say slightly louder.

"SOMEBODY BETTER ANSWER ME!" I go out in my rage again. As soon as I do, though, a tired young lady comes out from a back room and greets me.

"I think these belong to you," I mutter and show her the kids.

"Elliot! Nina!" the lady smiles and tries to embrace them in a hug, but the children try to pull away. She tries to ignore the fact, however, and continues to try. "How can I repay you for bringing these two back?" she smiles again, but it looks fake.

"I uh-" What does she mean, 'repay her?' "I would just like to ask to talk to them for a little while longer please."

The girl looked shocked when I told her that. But she agreed and shoved the kids to me. I take them to a hallway where I can be alone with them.

"Who's she?" I ask them.

"That's Ms. Lilly," Nina notes.

"She's the mean one," Elliot commented.

At that point, my head did something stupid. Like, stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid STUPID.

I walk to the front desk again, with the hand of either child in my hand, and tell the lady something that I never thought I'd say.

"I'd like to adapt these two."

The twins jumped up and down with excitement while the lady stared at me skeptically. I was forced into signing a whole bunch of paperwork and a lecture on 'How to be a Adaptive Parent.'

As I took the children home, the first thing I realized was the fact that two children cost a LOT of money. The children- wait, MY children weren't exactly cheap, and I learned that the hard way.

But maybe, just maybe, I DID become SLIGHTLY nicer by this whole deal. But it also taught me something I don't think I should try again: Wish upon a star, and you get two adapted children.

* * *

**I REALLY need ideas for the remaining characters! I have an idea for one or two, but I need help on the rest! PLEASE help me!**

**Since two people both requested the same wish for Katie, I'll be having a Katie chapter up later ^_^**


End file.
